Henrietta
Summary Henrietta, usually only referred to as Succubus, is a demon in the Zashiki Warashi series. She was summoned by the European Security Force, a paranormal community based around desire, and she took over the entire organization. However, she inadvertently drew the attention of Hyakki Yakou, so she escaped them by tricking Jinnai Shinobu into becoming her master, as Hafuri, the leader of Hyakki Yakou, owed him a debt and would not move against him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Henrietta, Succubus Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female, though it's stated that Succubi can turn into Incubi and vice versa Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Succubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Transformation, limited Soul Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny Attack Potency: Wall level (Even though Succubi are weak demons, she should still be comparable to Yukari in physical strength) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (Reacted to Saiki Kazu to save Shinobu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: At least above average Range: Standard melee range, unknown range with powers (Can transmit them through the Internet) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, Henrietta is an expert at manipulating human desire, taking over the organization that had summoned her and even managing to send spies and infiltrate Hyakki Yakou, the biggest and strongest Japanese supernatural organization Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' All supernatural beings have an immortal body, since they don't have a concept of lifespan. *'Invulnerability:' Supernatural beings are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the normal laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. They won't die even if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, supernatural beings have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. *'Succubi:' Henrietta is a Succubus, a Western demon that rules over dreams and mating. Though not really a powerful demon species, as they can't do things like breathe fire or slice metal with their claws, Succubi are experts at manipulating human desire. **'Soul Manipulation:' Like all other demons, Succubi can manipulate human souls if they enter a contract with them. Henrietta has offered to Shinobu the use of her powers in exchange of portions of his lifespan. **'Shapeshifting:' Though never demonstrated by Henrietta, she has mentioned the fact that Succubi and Incubi are the same existence, and can apparently switch from one form to the other. **'Dream Manipulation:' As a Succubus, Henrietta is capable of manipulating human dreams and make humans experience whatever she desires as they sleep. She can also make a human fall asleep in less than 10 seconds. **'Mind Manipulation:' As a Succubus, Henrietta can exert her power over human's minds, manipulating their desires. She has offered to Shinobu the use of her powers to "cheat" at seducing women in occasion, and in the alternate future, Shinobu used her to seduce and manipulate several women across the world through the use of illusions over the Internet. Henrietta was also capable of easing the strain and pain caused on Shinobu's mind and body by Tselika's desire by replacing it with different types of desire. **'Body Creation:' Demons don't actually have physical bodies and generally need to possess a vessel to physically act in the human world. Succubi are a rare exception that have the power to create one for themselves to interact with humans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Seduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9